Conventional super distribution is a form of audio and/or video (A/V) content distribution that utilizes either server download capabilities (e.g. bit torrents, peer-to-peer, IPTV services, etc.) or package media (e.g., compact discs (CDs), digital video discs (DVDs), etc.) for distribution of A/V content to large volumes of consumers. Conventional super distribution may also be performed by preloading storage devices, such as universal serial bus (USB) devices, hard drives, and other types of storage media, with A/V content for high-volume distribution.